GWR's Wacky Snippet Factory
by Golden Wind Requiem
Summary: Wanna hear some of my wacky ideas? Then step right up!
1. The X-Ceptional Hero

A/N: Hello once again. This is a bunch of ideas that keeps popping up in my head that i need to get down on paper(Or screen...). So in that in mind, please enjoy these little snippets!

Love, Lock!

_Snippet#1_

_You know, I always thought that having superpowers was awesome. Imagine the excitement of your face when your parents told you that you were **Unique**. That you were **Different **than others. That you had a **Gift...**_

_That you were eventually going to be fighting with your favorite heroes, like Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man! Heck, even All Might, if you wanted you! You had the opportunity... **To be... A Hero...**_

_My name is Bailey Hoskins... And it's my honor to say..._

**_I have the worst superpower in the world_**

_You see... My parents were Mutants; My mother had X-Ray vision(Now that i think about it, that would've made things... a bit awkward.), and my father could generate _some amount of heat_(He could fry a egg on his chest, if he wanted to.)._ _So when they told me that I was also a Mutant, man, you wouldn't believe how overly excited I was. It was like the time Hagrid told Harry Potter that he was a wizard for the first time. I was Harry Potter at that moment._

_I practically floated towards the Charles Xavier's Institution..._

_And that's where the dream died..._

_Beast explained to me and my parents that my power is..._

_I can explode myself on command. Like a fire cracker. I can also control the density and shape of said explosion: I could take out a city block or half of a entire state._

_Now, I know you're wondering how is that a bad thing..._

_I could that do it once, and if I explode myself, I die._

_Yep. You've heard that right: I have the power of being a suicide bomber. Oh god, does my life suck._

_Some kid out there has some great power that made their lives a whole lot better, and somehow, I got the short straw of it._

_Well, at least I have my parents, right?_

_That was true... Until A FREAKING SENTINEL CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND COMPLETELY CRUSHED THEM!_

_Now, parentless and having the worst power ever, I was brought in the School, and trained for a while..._

_I've heard there's some people in Japan that want to help me out, something about Support, and a girl named Mei..._

_I dunno what's gonna happen, but I have a feeling that things are gonna be alright..._

_Right?_


	2. A Fighter May Cry

_A Fighter May Cry_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The quest in that cave...

That single moment was caved into the unfortunate female Fighter's mind, as she rode on a wagon. The vehicle was made for the other survivors for different quests...

Not a normal quest, not a regular, fun adventure.

Those quests would never have... _Them_. Those _Goblins_. Those green, grotesque, child-sized Vermin. Those whose sole purpose is to destroy, to kill, to _breed_.

They had underestimated them as they signed up for that quest. They thought that it would be easy, a walk in a park. The male Swordfighter was very cocky, saying that Goblins were very weak, and he could take them on. The new, shy Priestess was very worry about the quest, but they went along with it anyway.

They should've listened.

They were overrun in a instant. The first one to go was the Wizard Girl, as she was poisoned by the Goblins. Then the Swordfighter, the walls of the cave being his downfall. It was only Fighter and Priestess, and Fighter had fought for the small Protesters safety...

Only for her to be attacked by a Hobgoblin. She was overran as well, but they didn't kill her. Oh no. They had a better use for her. They had taken turns with her, only for more of _them _to pop out of her, and it went on, and on, and on...

Someone had rescued the both of them out of that cave, but Fighter had already been dead in the inside.

The wagon had nearly made its way to the church...

Until a blinding light was taken the entire vehicle, with the people on it being taken by surprised. As the light disappeared, there wasn't a village anymore, but a desert of sorts, with a unnaturally white red sky, and blood-oranges ground with uneven cracks laid out. A moment of silence came, and soon passed as the sounds of marching grew closer. Suddenly, a army of ungodly creatures appeared as they marched. They had seemed to be following a a man in a black coat. The man had pale moon skin, with devilish red eyes, and combed back white hair. He had a necklace with a blue gem around his neck, and a strange blade in its sheath. The man stopped marching, so did the creatures.

"...Everyone in the wagon... _Out."_

The man spoke in a cold and calculating manner. With that, all of the survivors climbed out of the wagon.

"...Humans... Greetings. I am _Vergil_. And I have a dream. A dream where people won't be afraid of any kind of threats out there. That I will be a savior for all of you. People won't have to be scared anym-"

"I don't care what the hell you want!" A fellow male survivor cried out. "You can't kidnap us! It happened once to me, and I'll be damn sure that it won't happen twice!"

The sudden defiance stirred some courage of other survivors, and soon joined the male survivor in yelling.

Vergil stood there, listening to the hecklers and protesters...

Why are humans so ungrateful?

Vergil slowly crept down, his blade in the ready. He slowly grabbed the hilt...

And the sounds of the blades slicing the air swiftly played as the wind picked up speed...

The cries suddenly died out.

Vergil then returned his blade into its sheath slowly. As the hilt was covered with a clack, the survivors dropped to the floor, in bloody pieces...

Only the Fighter remained.

Vergil studied the girl. She was... different than the others. She had never made a sound, a dead expression remained on her face, as if the sudden deaths of those people had no effect on her.

The man ordered the creatures to stay, and slowly approached the Fighter.

"...Hello there," Vergil said, to no reply. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Humans can be ungrateful for their new saviour."

A moment of silence emerged once more, as the wind died down again. Vergil then hold out his hand.

"Come..."

Fighter had made no movement.

Vergil waited, before withdrawing his hand.

"...Hmph."

Vergil turned, and marched back to the creatures...

Only to hear footsteps behind him.

He swiftly turned, only to find the Fighter to be moving... To be following him...

Vergil studied this sudden movement...

A small grin appeared on his face.

He turned and walked once more, with Fighter following him.

**A/N: This snippet is a crossover between Goblin Slayer and DmC: Devil May Cry. This follows the ending of Vergil's Downfall. I hoped that you enjoyed! **


	3. Rick and Morty: Here be Heroes(Or Not)

"Make sure you mop over there," Mount Lady ordered Mineta, as she sat on her couch, reading a magazine. The small hero mumbled under his breath, wearing a apron and began to mop. The heroine had spotted the perverted gremlin trying to peek at her as she was dressing, and decided to give Mineta a fitting punishment.

As the small pervert mopped, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mount Lady got up from her couch, walked over to the door, and looked into the peephole.

She recognized the person behind the door, and grimaced. "Oh no... Not _him._"

She reluctantly opened the door, and a man with light blue spiky hair, and a lab coat stumbled inside, with a flask in hand.

"Ssssss-*burp*sup peeps!" Rick Sanchez greeted everyone, drunk out of his mind as usual. He took a long swig from his flask, as a teenager with Brown hair and a yellow shirt also entered.

"U-um h-hello Mount Lady," Morty greeted the heroine, waving his hand. He turned and greeted Mineta also.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" Mount Lady asked, making sure that Rick doesn't destroy her apartment.

"I-I was looking for the small mmmm-*burp* midget. You know who I'm talking about. M-M-Michael was it?" Rick said, wondering around, stumbling. Finally, his eyes scrolled down to Mineta. "Michael! H-How *Burp* you doin', man?"

"...My name's Mineta." The short hero corrected the mad, drunk scientist.

"W-Whatever you say, Michael," Rick said. Rick then crouched down, and placed his hands on Mineta's shoulders. "Listen Michael, I nnnneeeed you and your ssssss*Burp*sticky balls."

"Oh no, you don't," the blond heroine objected, and approached the blue haired drunk. "You can't take him. He needs to clean my apartment."

"Aw, geez, Rick, d-do we really need him?" Morty asked "I-I mean, what if he gets hurt or something."

"O-oh God, just calm down you too," Rick rumbled with annoyance. "I just Ne- *burp*- need him for five minutes. It's not that really important." Rick got back up, and turned to Mount Lady. "Which reminds me, what's your ssssuperpower again?"

"Um, she can grow tall, Rick," Answered Morty.

"Tttthat's also perfect!" Rick took another swig from his flask. "I need you-*burp* too."

"Woah, aw, geez Rick, I dunno about this. M-Mount lady is a very popular hero. What if finds out about this? He already forbid us to travel to different dimensions. He even took your portal gun!"

"My Pppportal gun?" Rick reached into his lab coat, and pulled out a handheld device with a green lightbulb. "You mean this?" He gave a smug look.

"R-Rick, how'd you get that?" Morty asked surprised.

"M-Morty, I've always carry a spare. Just don't ask me where I got it. Let's just say that our bodies can do some weird- *burp* shit." Rick aimed his portal at one of Mount Lady's walls, and fired. A green ball shot out the device, and immediately made a spiraling oval shape.

He turned to the others. "O-Okay everyone, hop in!"

"What, no, I'm not going," the heroine crossed her arms. "And so is he, right Min-"

"FREEDOM!" Mineta threw the mop and apron onto the floor, and sprinted towards the portal. He slightly bounced upon making contact, and entered through.

"That's the sppppirit, M-Michael!" Rick cheered on the small hero. "Okay, you two."

"I said no,"

Rick sighed. "Okay, if you come with us, I'll make it worth your while. I'll give you anything."

Mount Lady's ears perked up. "...Anything?"

"Y-Yeah, anything." Rick answered.

She slowly thought over the blue haired scientist's proposal. "...Just for five minutes?"

"Yeah! Five Minute Adventure!" Rick said.

_Five Days Later_

Rick, and everyone else, entered back into the apartment, covered in burns, bruises, cuts, and ruined clothing. Mineta immediately cried hysterically, Mount Lady fell onto the floor in the fetal position, and Morty just stared, empty of basically everything.

Rick just celebrated. "See! Wasn't that- *burp* fun?"


End file.
